0.1.4
0.1.4 is a minor update released September 6th, 2017 @ 6:20pm with build number #008. * Previous udpate: 0.1.3 * Next update: 0.1.5 Content Additions * Stats command shows user's current Honor Decay status. * Events and accepting new quests may be disabled due to scheduled shutdown. * Leaderboard command shows users' levels. Changes * Duel ** HP reward/loss amount calculates with winner's health percentage instead of solid amount. ** Base HP reward/loss value: 20/10 → 50/40 ** Details reworked. * Quests ** Online status during quest has much smaller impact on the quest's final fail chance. ** You will get a little reward even if you fail the quest. ** Quest length format in the list of quests available is now H:MM. ** Number of quests generated per user who used daily last day: 1-2 → * Shop's 1 bought offer per day restriction doesn't affect Merchant. (you still can't buy more than 1 card from the Merchant at once) * Daily command's details slightly reworked. * Slightly changed visuals of Library command's option >library stats. Bugfixes * List of the Merchant's offers didn't have the same format as the offers in the Shop. * Event launching algorithm wasn't working correctly. * Rewards displayed received mana even if you didn't receive any. * Users could receive mana from rewards even if they had 10 or more mana. * Text correction. Inferior updates 0.1.4.1 Released September 7th, 2017 @ 7:05pm with build number #009. * Changed: After using a PvP card during the Royal Battle, you are no longer protected against other users' PvP cards until the event ends. * Text correction. 0.1.4.2 Released September 8th, 2017 @ 6:17pm with build number #010. * Changed: Slightly adjusted reward generating. * Changed: Slightly improved Duel command's visuals. * Fixed: Event launching algorithm wasn't working correctly. 0.1.4.3 Released September 8th, 2017 with build number #011. * Fixed: After reaching 10th level, GGBot didn't send any notification message. 0.1.4.4 Released September 9th, 2017 @ 2:54pm with build number #012. * Fixed: Target's Honor check while using PvP cards wasn't working correctly. * Text correction. 0.1.4.5 Released September 11th, 2017 @ 5:08pm with build number #013. * Fixed: Honor Decay wasn't working correctly and caused serious technical issues. * Text correction. 0.1.4.6 Released September 11th, 2017 with build number #014. * Changed: XP required for next level scaling slowed down. * Changed: Drastically reduced rewards for reaching new level. * Changed: Base Duel HP reward/loss value: 20/10 → 50/40 (finally) * Changed: Command cooldown: 8 → 0.1.4.7 Released September 12th, 2017 @ 4:16pm with build number #015. * Changed: Better Duel Honor reward/loss when target wins. * Fixed: Things executed at midnight (such as new quests and shop offers generation) were executing at 5:02pm instead. * Fixed: When user reached more than 1 level at once, calculation for XP required for those levels wasn't accurate. * Fixed: After reaching 10th level, GGBot didn't send any notification message. 0.1.4.8 Released September 12th, 2017 with build number #016. * Fixed: Honor Decay basically completely reset users' HP. * Text correction. Category:Updates